grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Gadget Solune
Gadget Solune is a character in Battle Royale. Profile Race: Chib. The Chib race is small, with almost cartoonish proportions. Every member of the Chib race possesses a power, and it varies between individuals. These range from ultra powerful to mildly useful, and no two have the exact same power. Equipment His backpack carries plenty of tools for building small creations, usually mechanical. Also his creation/friend, Whir. Abilities The power to give life and sentience. Basically he can give near anything a soul. Whir, a small robotic creation of his, is an example of this. What he gives life to doesn't have to be robotic, he just prefers that due to the ability to customize it easily. If he so wished, he could give a piece of cloth, or a stuffed animal sentience. For the first hours of a new soul's life, it has to live off of Gadget's spirit, though. After that it's life becomes it's own, but having too many souls relying on him at once can be extremely exhausting. Description His left eye and left arm are cybernetic. Steel toed boots, and armor on his torso, knees, and shoulders. To the right of the picture is Whir. Gadget has a mostly upbeat personality. He will always try his hardest to do what he believes is right. He loves the idea of the fearless hero type, who never lets evil tarnish his thoughts, and tries his hardest to be like that, even if he hasn't completely gotten the entire 'fearless' thing down. Still, his bravery is admirable for a race as squishy as his. Biography Gadget grew up most of his life not knowing his power. In order to compensate for his lack of apparent ability, he spent a lot of time researching and dabbling in technology. By the time he reached adulthood, he had trained himself to have great mechanical and technological prowess. Yet, he was still unsatisfied. His power had never become apparent to him. While his friends had the ability to become a Chib fireball soaring through the sky, or conjure up storms, he still had none of this. He was told that it didn't matter, that he already showed more than enough talent to keep up, but it still wasn't enough for him. Deciding to reflect on everything he had done, Gadget went to his home to look at his own personal gallery of achievements. He knew he was good. Somewhere inside him was something that was trying to tell him "You don't need any more. You're already great." He didn't listen, of course. He picked up one of his first creations, the Whir Heli-Grapple. A simple device, yes, but he poured his heart and soul into it's creation. Into all of his creations. He could almost feel the life in the device. And then he could entirely feel the life in the device. After staring at it, the propeller started whirring around. And then it spoke to him. Gadget had found his power. Gadget was finally happy. He spent the next few years practicing his abilities on various old devices of his, and creating new devices simply to use his power on. There were a few... accidents involved, which resulted in his cybernetic implants. However, many of these sentient devices were popular around his world, and most of them were sold off soon after creation, but the Whir stayed with him. The two were essentially best friends. Nothing tore them apart. Not even being pulled into a battle without any consent. In Battle Royale Development He was quite a nice dude. Whit was too, though he was like an Issun to Amateratsu. But I can't think of Gadget as Amateratsu. So I guess that metaphor is stupid. Death Gadget dies in the mistaken belief it will allow Whir to be returned safely home, leaving behind more trauma in Round 4: Artistry. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Battle Royale Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Cyborgs Category:Magicians Category:Scientists Category:"Normal" Category:Dead Characters